


hanchul | must be a day ending in y

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [22]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Must be a day ending in y."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanchul | must be a day ending in y

When Heechul comes to visit Beijing, Han Geng takes him out to meet some of his friends. They rent out the back room of a dumpy restaurant with cheap alcohol and try not to get too wasted before their food comes.

Han Geng’s friends have all heard stories of the great empress Jin Xi Che (“He can’t say his own name,” Han Geng giggles after another shot of baijiu. “It sounds like Jin Shee Shee!” Heechul smacks him) but meeting him is an entirely different story. So far, Heechul seems relatively normal, minus the hideous patterned pants he thinks look good.

They’re halfway through the tableful of dishes when they’ve both had enough alcohol to talk about their days as roommates. They both talk over each other, Han Geng in his mumbly Chinese, Heechul in his drunk Korean, and Han Geng’s friends barely understand what they’re trying to say.

"And then," Heechul wheezes, trying to catch his breath, "Siwon and Hankyung tell Yunho they’re setting him up with a realllllly pretty girl. But it’s me! I’m the pretty [girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0eJQZ2h5uk)!” Heechul laughs so hard that he falls onto Han Geng, who’s draped over the table, trying to keep his balance.

"And? What happened?"

Before Han Geng can answer, Heechul interrupts. “Hankyung, tell them about Yunho’s [boobs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9tqu4MzuWc).”

Han Geng starts giggling uncontrollably and attempts to recount the story to his friends.

"Does this happen often?" one of them ventures to ask. "Boys being mistaken for girls? Or is there a National Crossdressing Day?"

"For Heechul, that’s just any day ending in y."

"I’m sure a lot of your days end in ‘Why?’" his friend says.

"I’ve stopped asking that question when it comes to Heechul," Han Geng replies, suddenly defensive. He slings an arm around Heechul and hefts him to his feet. Heechul is more gone than Han Geng, which surprises him somewhat. But then he remembers that Heechul is in a foreign place with people he doesn’t know and decides it’s time to go home.

Han Geng not-so-delicately drops Heechul onto the couch in his apartment. Heechul’s sobered up a bit and protests loudly at the rough treatment, but Han Geng just ignores him. He turns on some water for tea and walks back to the couch to wait.

"How are the boys?" Han Geng asks softly.

Heechul shrugs. “Fine. Sungmin’s married now.”

"Yeah."

"Mom wants me to get married next."

"Did you tell her you’ll be the one in the dress?" Han Geng laughs.

"Did you see my Asuka cosplay?" Heechul asks in response. He pulls up a photo on his phone. "Sexy right?"

The kettle whistles and Han Geng fixes some hangover tea for the both of them. He hands Heechul a steaming mug and starts sipping on his own.  
"I’m glad you came," Han Geng says.

"Next time, you have to come to Korea," Heechul says. "I’ll sacrificially dress up as your girlfriend so we can be together in public."

Han Geng just rolls his eyes. Heechul looks older: he’s gained weight and he’s lost some of the crazy spirit from before. But it’s times like these that Han Geng looks into his eyes and sees that mischievous light that he remembers from five years before. “Deal.”


End file.
